Fairy Slave
by Savage77
Summary: Erza goes on a job from Fairy Tail...which might just be her last. (WARNING: VERY STRONG SEXUAL THEME! CONTAINS RAPE, TORTURE, AND DRUGS!) If you are under 18, you should not read! Update: Originally a one-shot, now extending to four chapters.
1. Erza

**WARNING! WARNING! IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16, DON'T READ WHAT'S BELOW! IT CONTAINS RAPE, DRUGS, ABUSE, AND MIND BREAK!**

* * *

In the depths of a forest near a cave, there stood a woman of average height, but with a very curvaceous figure. She had scarlet hair that reached all the way to her lower back, only adding to the beauty which her face also held.

She was Erza Scarlet. The Titania. The Fairy Queen. Whatever you might address her, it made no difference. She stood tall and determined, against the darkness of the cave.

Right now, she was on a mission, directly from the master himself.

"So...this must be the cave from the job request," she said to herself. "If this request hadn't come from the master, I would have just handed it off to someone else." She sighed and shook her head.

The scarlet mage just wanted to get this finished as soon as possible and return to her guildmates, where they could all go together on a mission where they could have each others backs.

"Come to think of it, when WAS the last time we took a job together," she whispered silently.

Her thoughts were broken when all of a sudden, she heard rumbling coming from the cave. Or more like people, running in her direction. And, sure enough, there were. Erza smirked to herself. This would be too easy of a mission.

"There she is! The intruder!" Why do they even bother, she asked herself as she rolled her eyes.

Several men charged towards her, only to get themselves wounds from Erza's katana, and getting knocked unconscious in a single whim. She relented, only to have more mages charging.

"You're in my way! I'll be rid of you in one clean sweep!" The Titania declared. But she wasn't able to follow up her declaration. Her body felt totally paralyzed for some odd reason.

Erza's gaze fell to a hooded man, or what she assumed to be a man, holding out his palm at her direction. She growled before a wave of pain shot out through her body.

It felt like she was being torn up from the inside!

The only thing her mind was able to register was a double fist slamming on the back of her head. Her vision blurred for a few seconds and she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"No, you dolt! She's just unconscious."

"Hey! Now's our chance to get that sealing necklace on her."

"Get the aphrodisiac while you're at it."

She heard voices as she woke up from her unfortunate knockout. A part of her wondered where she was and how she got here as her gaze fell to the stone floor, but it all came to her a few seconds later.

Erza's mind was on panic mode right now and really wanted to see what was going on. Though, she felt odd for some reason. It wasn't that she was nervous. It felt cold.

Fate wouldn't side with her this time, as she lifted an eyelid. To her horror, she was butt naked, besides the exception of a weird collar on her neck. The two men saw her start to stir and chuckled darkly. One man with an middle aged face lifted her by her hair and started to laugh sinisterly.

"He he he...now we'll be able to do whatever we want with out Fairy princess."

"I get what you mean, Fern."

She shivered. Not only did she find out that she felt weak, but she also couldn't access her magic at all. With the tone those men were using...well she just hoped that it wouldn't come to it.

**(LEMON BEGINS! POINT OF NO RETURN!)**

The men started to roam their hands around her figure, enjoying every possible area to touch. "Now we'll take out time turning you into out full-fledged whore." Titania's face visibly paled, but spoke her defiance.

"You're right about that, Durk. I can't wait!"

"You bastards...I swear...I will kill you all for this!" She was blushing profusely, and that was seen by the rapists. They all laughed darkly.

"Such strong will. Let's find out just how long it will last!" A dark haired man with a young face slid his arm down her abdomen until he got to her clit. His fingers immediately started to rub her, making Erza gasp and involuntarily moan. The other groped her large breasts and started to circle his fingertips around her tits.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" Right now, she was near the point of tears, which were already beginning to swell. But the rapists didn't care.

"Looks like the drugs beginning to take effect. Her juices are really starting to flow." Durk rubbed his hand on her clit more rapidly, and oddly a pleasant sensation came over her.

_'It-it feels so good!'_ She didn't want to admit it but whatever drug they were talking about was definitely starting to control her mind now. She shrieked however when Durk stuck a finger in her pussy. The scarlet mage closed her eyes and grit her teeth, shaking with fear now. _'If I let up for even an instant, I know I'll cum...but I need to hold on!'_

"L-Let go! If you don't release me right now, you're all going to-" She was cut off by Fern.

"Heh heh...It's all over for you now Erza. Let's just enjoy our time together, shall we?" He pinched both of her nipples tightly, making her let out another scream, jerking her head back.

"AAAHHHH!"

"No matter how much you resist, that won't stop the drug from running it's course." With that said, Fern and Durk roughly shoved her on the ground, while Durk got on top of her. Erza was now freely crying, unable to hold them back any longer. Her face was red enough to match her hair right now too. Fern pulled out his cock, which was the biggest penis she had ever seen, unable to keep her gaze off of it.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to shove this inside you while you're like this?" Fern laughed mockingly, knowing full well what would happen. He positioned himself on top of her and rubbed his length on top her clit.

The dark haired man put his mouth on her ear and whispered. "Welcome to the end of your life Erza. And I promise it's going to hurt."

Before she could give a response, he thrusted his entire length inside her, letting out a deep breath while doing so in pleasure.

Erza on the other hand, couldn't even scream out in pain. The pain was so unimaginable, so excruciating. Words couldn't describe the way she felt right now. It felt like getting pierced by a steel rod, over and over and over again.

Fern didn't look like he was going to stop. Her pussy was so tight, that he was having trouble putting his dick in there. Her glorious boobs moved up and down, each time he thrusted, it made him even more excited. The dark haired rapist suddenly switched their position so that Erza was on top, not stopping his intense fucking.

Titania was now moaning and screaming in both pain and pleasure, a side effect of the drug. She started to feel more aroused as she was getting pounded as well. Her hips felt like they were moving on their own, and to top that it felt so good! Erza didn't know why she was thinking this, but it seemed more and more reasonable to her to just give in. A couple of other perverts had come and started to jerk off in front of her, which she unusually didn't mind.

By now, the Fairy Queen had fallen.

"I CAN'T WIN! I GIVE UP! I GIVE INTO YOUR DICKS! THERE'S NO WAY I COULD EVER HOPE TO WIN AGAINST SUCH INCREDIBLE COCKS!" Erza had given in and boy did she like it. "Your stiff, hard cock is grinding my most sensitive spot and I fucking love it!"

She never thought it would be great to get fucked. Now, she didn't want to resist at all. Erza had lost her mind to her brutalizers.

"That's the spirit! Now tell us, what are you to us?" asked Durk, getting very turned on by her submission. He started to stroke his cock in her sexy display, already wanting to pound her.

"I'm your cock loving slut! I am just a piece of shit whore who can't hope to win against a powerful dick." she yelled. Her body was now thrusting itself on to Fern's cock. He brought her face down to him to make out with her, which she equally desired. The sounds of their kisses were wet and sloppy, with many repeated moans coming from her mouth...just how she loved it.

"Hey, point that slut's ass towards me! I can't wait any longer!" Durk didn't want Fern to be getting all the fun, now could he? Erza looked back with blank face, wondering what they were talking about. "If the drug's working to this extent, it should slide right in." Durk pointed his cock at her anus, which he was eager to bang. He positioned himself so they were in doggy style, and thrusted into her right away.

"AAAHHHH!" She didn't scream out in just pain, but mostly indescribable pleasure. Erza never knew that her asshole was meant for banging, but she was getting twice the pleasure, because there was a cock in each of her holes so she didn't mind at all.

She welcomed it with a series of arousing moans, turning them on even further.

"There! It's in!" yelled Durk. "Damn, it's tight as shit!"

"I fucking love it! Fuck my ass and pussy harder! As hard as you can! Teach my ass and pussy the power of men!" the woman demanded. The two men were all too eager to comply and picked up their pace. Additionally, Durk started to rub her tits roughly, adding on to her excitement. She even started to hysterically laugh, adding to her breakdown. Two other men roughly pulled her head to face their dicks.

"Here Erza! It's your favorite!" Erza beamed in delight. She eagerly took both of them and started to stroke them expertly, as if she had been doing it for a long time.

"They look so tasty! Given the way they curve I just know they want to knock me up!" She started to suck one of them while still stroking the other. The blonde man getting his dick sucked groaned in satisfaction. Then, surprising both of the perverts, Erza put both of them in her mouth, eager to savor both of their taste in her mouth. She sucked both of them rapidly, taking one to the back of her throat, while wanting to know what cum tastes like.

And soon enough, the men announced they were cumming and squirted in her mouth, and drank it all. The two men though weren't finished and cummed on her face as well.

"Ahhh! This bitch knows how to do it!" exclaimed one man. The other agreed with him as well.

Erza licked the cum off near her mouth and swallowed it. The rest of the cum she couldn't reach with her tongue, rubbed across her face.

Fern and Durk, however, were also nearing their finish line. "I'm about ready to cum!" "Yeah, same here!" Erza couldn't be more happier to receive.

"AAAHHH! It's okay! Just go ahead and pour it inside me! Feel free to spill as much as you want inside my womb!" she shrieked. The two rapists started to thrust even faster than before and made Erza let out a powerful moan. "I want to get knocked up and get pregnant by your awesome cocks! Please make me pregnant! Spill it all inside my pussy and ass!"

Fern and Durk finally hit their climax and ejaculated a massive load of cum inside her womb and ass, releasing their reproductive juices out of their cocks, with some leaking out of her holes. However, that didn't stop them from still pounding her even after they cummed. The two were still fucking Erza's holes with no intention of stopping.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm having and orgasm while getting bonked! Squirt it all in there!" Durk finally relented and collapsed in exhaustion, with Fern following as well, no longer able to keep up their endurance and stamina. Erza just kept laughing hysterically, while shoving her own fingers in her vagina.

"Hahahahaha...every woman loses once their pussy's been conquered. I'm completely filled with your sticky juices! My pussy belongs to you! Whenever you boys are feeling horny, you can spray all your pent-up cum inside me!"

Not even one minute later, Erza was again getting pounded, but by different men. It was exciting for Erza now. The joy of having her pussy pumped full of cum, all she wanted to do was to get fucked while she waited to get impregnated.

All in all, she had become their favorite and personal cumdump.

* * *

From afar, the same hooded man who paralyzed Erza was talking with his cohorts.

"To think Erza could fall so low," said one hooded man. "In any case, I think I'll allow our guildmembers to have their way with her. Erza...the Fairy Slave."

* * *

**So what did you think? Comment or question anything in the comments box below**


	2. Lucy

_Previously, on Fairy Slave..._

_Fern: We did it! We transformed Erza from a Queen to a whore! That drug really did work!_

_Durk: You got that right, Fern! She didn't even know what hit her! By the time she realized what happened, it was too late! I was ramming her like no tomorrow!_

_Fern: Shut up, Durk. Everyone knows that you have a small toothpick, so you have nothing to boast about._

_Durk: Hey! I happen to have a very large-_

_Fern: How in the world did I get stuck with an idiot like you? OK, enough of that. On with the story!_

* * *

In a cave, within the depths of a forest, held a dark guild. It's name was Blue Thorn. It's objective was not to destroy other guilds, but to handle sex trafficking in an illegal way, with use of a form of paralysis magic and a rare drug which arouses the mind and body so much, that it could transform righteous people to hungry whores permanently, for the rest of their life.

It had magical properties as well, such as disintegrating waste products in the body, and not getting hungry because it kept you sustained plentily. This guild had sold hundreds of sex slaves with this and did it with absolute secrecy.

Erza Scarlet was the newest addition to their achievements, and they had no intention to sell her. No, they had great plans for her.

"Erza, come over here," said the Guildmaster, Jensim. He was not old at all. The man had a youthful light tan face, blue eyes, and was very tall, with a muscular build. He wore clothing similar to what a king would wear, minus the crown. His blonde hair was spiked up as well. Jensim was the master because of his immense magic power. It was he, in fact, who was the hooded figure that paralyzed her.

The former Fairy Queen, who didn't have any clothes on her right now, save for a collar to restrain her magic power, walked towards the master from her stool at the guild bar, who was sitting in a seat, and bowed to him. "What can I do for you, my master," she said in a very sultry voice.

Ever since she had broken two days ago, Erza had been pounded non-stop by the guild members, who were all too eager to show their dominance to the former Titania. Erza had been informed that even though she was getting filled with sperm, she wouldn't get pregnant because of the drug's effect, which would last her entire life.

This was great news to her, since she didn't have to worry about labor, and taking caring of some child at nineteen years old.

Jensim smirked. "You have been a great sex slave so far. For that, I commend you for your obedience." Erza smirked back. It was literally an honor to her, since he was the only one in the guild not to fuck her yet. She felt herself getting horny at the thought of him inside either of her holes.

Jensim rose from his seat and towered above her, nearly twice her height. He motioned for her to follow him and she obliged. They went to a room that was empty, with some chairs here and there, and locked it.

"I have a job for you. I suppose you still remember your Fairy Tail comrades." Erza nodded. "There is one particular one I have an interest with. Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I want you to lure her here so we can make her into a sex slave." he revealed to her. "It shouldn't be much trouble for you. You have been among them for some time. She should be able to trust you as well," Jensim mused.

"Yes master. I will do as you say," she bowed and started to leave, excited that she was able to get her masters approval.

Jensim on the other hand was furious. Without touching her, he telekinetically stopped her and roughly turned her body around to face him. He clenched his fist, and Erza felt like her insides were being ripped to shreds. She screamed out in sheer pain and closed her eyes.

The master punched her in the vagina, grabbed her head, and slammed her to the ground, earning a bruise to her head.

"Did I tell you to leave?!" he snarled furiously. "You do not do ANYTHING without my approval. When I tell you you can leave, that's when you LEAVE! NOR DO YOU INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!"

"Yes master. I won't repeat it again," she whimpered. Jensim simply sneered and slapped her roughly on her face. He grabbed one of the chairs and sat on it, while hoisting Erza's belly on his lap. He grabbed a sharp spike from the floor and positioned it to her ass.

"This should keep you in line," he said as he spanked Erza's ass cheeks violently, giving her a bright red mark on it. The master thrusted the spike into Erza's asshole, forcibly widening it because of it's sheer size. She let an animalistic scream rip out of her throat, while sobbing at the same time.

Jensim growled, now brutally thrusting it in her rectum. "Did I say you can cry?!" She whimpered a "no" and stopped crying, now starting to moan a little from the huge thing inside her, being thrusted in and out savagely which was the drug kicking in.

He stopped and brought out the spike, which was smeared with some blood. Grunting in disgust, he threw it off to the other side of the room, took off Erza's collar that restrained her magic, and threw her to the door, which broke and the pieces of it fell on the scarlet mage.

"Now, you can leave. I expect you to be here within 48 hours. If anyone gets in your way, you can simply kill them swiftly. Am I clear?" Erza nodded and started to rise up from the clutter. Jensim however didn't care and just kicked her to the wall and left her there.

"Such disobedience." he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

Erza entered Fairy Tail's guild hall with her regular armor and the same air of authority she always had. Everyone in the guildhall squirmed under her gaze, just as how she wanted it. Before she broke, she only scared and disciplined them just for the sake of the master being away on his meetings. Now, she relished it in the inside. These pests should be scared of her and her new guild.

This guild didn't mean anything to her anymore. Sure she made some memories here, but what good were they now? She now had much more fun with her new guildmates than these pathetic losers.

She glanced over to Cana, who immediately put down her barrel, and Mirajane, who simply smiled and waved. She waved back nonchalantly, but felt disgusted inside.

They did have nice bodies with many curves and a pretty enough face to go along with it though. Perhaps she could convince Jensim to enslave them after her main job was over.

She saw Makarov walk towards her and immediately felt appalled. How could she obey such a puny man?

"Erza, I hope your mission went well," he said. Titania immediately put her 'regular Erza' facade on and forcibly smiled.

"Yes...master Makarov. It went very well. The bandits have been restrained and taken into custody."

"Good. I apologize for sending you out like that. I realize it was sudden of me but it was of the utmost urgency," he replied, taking an apologetic tone.

_'Well, that's one thing you don't need to be sorry about. I got the greatest fucks in my life.' _she thought. "It's alright. May I be excused? I feel like going on a job I saw the other day right before you sent me yours." Makarov nodded, and accepted the job request in her hand. and went back to his office.

Perfect. Now just for the main prize. Erza turned back around and looked around the guild for her. After a few moments, she found her talking to Happy. Ugh, that cat was so nasty she could just barph anytime. Only the heavens would truly know why Natsu kept him as a companion. She quickly walked up to Lucy, who also brought her attention to her.

"Oh hey, Erza. Do you need something?" she asked.

"Yes. I would like you to come on a job with me. It's been quite a while since we last did, hasn't it?" Lucy thought about it for a moment, then replied.

"Sure why not? I do need to pay some rent, so we might as well get going." Lucy got out of her chair and started to walk out of the guild hall with Erza, going towards the blondes house to gather supplies for the job.

The scarlet mage looked at Lucy's ass and examined it. It looked great and big, good enough for the guys back at Blue Thorn to pound. Her boobs also were large but in a good way, judging by how they bounced. Erza already started to feel hornier.

Obviously, Titania still thought she had the better body.

After Lucy got her things ready, they set out of Magnolia and into the forest.

* * *

"Hey Erza, where are we going?" asked the celestial mage. Erza simply cast her a glance and focused on her driving. Lucy narrowed her eyes. Something was fishy. She could nearly taste it.

The Titania hadn't said one word to her this entire time and she was sick of it! All she did tell her was the job that they were going to do, something about clearing a cave of bandits, but even that was vague.

"Erza!" Said person abruptly stopped the magic mobile, near a cave of some sorts. Maybe this was the place they were going to. Huge trees covered the exterior of it, making it seem like it wasn't there.

"Yes, Lucy?" Erza asked, almost innocently. The blonde couldn't see it but she had a several ropes and a needle full of the same drug that intoxicated her behind her back. It was time to execute her plan.

"Is that all you have to ask? 'Yes Lucy'. I have been trying to get your attention, but you kept ignoring me-" Erza cut her off by suddenly speeding behind her and used both of her fists to slam her on the back of her head expertly, instantly knocking Lucy out.

Before she could fall to the ground, Erza caught her and hoisted her on the car. Both her hands were tied behind her back, and so were her legs and feet. Swiftly, the needle in her hand pierced Lucy's skin and injected the magical drug into her bloodstream. She put her in the trunk, closed it and drove off, intent on pleasing her master.

"You're going to make a fine sex slave, and you will like it." she muttered, feeling horny again at the thought of sex.

* * *

A few minutes later, she arrived at the guild and got Lucy out of the trunk. The blonde was still unconscious which was a good thing. She hunched Lucy over her shoulder and walked into the cave, alerting the guild members of her presence.

"Hey, Erza. Is that the new sex slave?" asked Fern. He and all of the other members were informed just recently about the new recruit that was going to come by the master.

She simply nodded and unceremoniously released her off her shoulder and on to the stone floor.

Fern and Durk got out of their seats and told her to exquip her armour. She obeyed and in a flash she was naked, instantly giving the two hardened members. Fern put the collar around her neck once again, and Erza felt her magic power disappear.

She grinned wildly. It always turned her on when the two grown men showed their dominance over her. Her hands caressed her body and she squeezed her tits, intent on getting fucked. It had been like what, 16 hours, since the last session. That was a long time for her.

But before they could ravage her, Lucy started to stir from her slumber, groaning in exhaustion while she did. She blinked a couple times before realizing that her hands and legs were tied up. Fear instantly gripped her, and tried to find a way to get the ropes off.

Erza decided to stand behind Durk, and would reveal herself when the moment was right, just to have the element of surprise in her hands. Once Lucy realized that even she could give in, every ounce of willpower the blonde had would instantly vanish.

"Well well, looks like the new recruit has awakened. Good, I thought I would have to use my whip to get you to wake up," Fern laughed darkly. He turned to Durk. "She did inject the aphrodisiac, right?" Durk just nodded. "Well, just for good measure," his hand went into his pocket and revealed a needle, fully loaded with the magic drug, and a magic restraining collar. Fern told Durk to restrain Lucy and did as he was told, so he pinned her to the floor.

Lucy was terrified now. She was completely topless and this stranger had the audacity to slip a needle into her nipple and injected whatever he was talking about and slip a collar around her throat. Not if she could do anything about it!

"GET OFF ME! ERZA, NATSU, AND THE OTHERS WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Once they heard Erza's name, they cackled wildly. The poor girl didn't even have a clue.

"Erza? Oh yeah, that slut has been happily shaking her ass for us these past two days, nonstop," Fern started to squeeze her tits, his member was hardening already.

Lucy on the other hand was completely stunned. "No...no way. You're lying! What did you do to her?!" Fern only laughed harder as a response.

Fern brought his mouth close to her ear. "If you want to see her so badly, I'll let you...if you don't mind being our trained whore that is! Not that you much of a choice now anyways." he whispered.

The blonde simply could not believe it. She wouldn't! Erza was strong willed. There was no way that these brutes could ever take control of her. Not in a million years. However, her hope quickly diminished when Fern spoke.

"Hey! Durk! Bring our Fairy Slave here!" Durk did what he was told and brought the person in question from behind the bar. Erza came in view, in all her nude and voluptuous glory. She swayed her hips sexily as she walked towards Lucy, who was completely out of words. The two goons were actually telling her the truth!

**(WARNING! LEMON BEGINS! POINT OF NO RETURN!)**

Fern suddenly grabbed her throat and crashed his lips on to hers, while starting to rub her clit which was beginning to get wet. Durk also took in a good view of Lucy's big ass and ripped her skirt and panties off, leaving her completely clothless.

"I'll enjoy banging you, isn't that right Fern?" His partner only smirked and pushed her on the floor. He glanced to Erza.

"You want to do the honor's, bitch?" Erza grinned in delight. She brought her face down to Lucy's wet pussy and instantly started to lick it wildly. It was a new experience for her, since her only fuck buddies were men, who had smashed her own pussy for days.

"I never knew pussy tasted this good!" she exclaimed. In return for her response, Durk slapped her ass multiple times, getting turned on by this display of two women.

Lucy though still tried to resist the feeling of arousal that was beginning to show it's effect. "No...please Erza! Stop it! Get ahold of yourself! What's wrong with you?!" Erza only ignored her.

"Your pussy is wrapping around my tongue! It's so good!"

The blonde heart rate quickly accelerated and so did her breathing. From the sign of it she was going to cum soon. _'I'm going to cum just by being licked! But...it feels so good! I can't help it!'_ She screamed in pleasure and spewed her juices on to Erza's face. She licked it off near her mouth and rubbed the rest on her own face.

"You're tasty Lucy. Just give in, we won't hurt you. It's so much better, trust me," the scarlet beauty tried to persuade. Fern however pushed her to the side.

"The only way she will give in is by this!" He pulled his cock out the jeans he was wearing. It was dangerously huge to Lucy, and panic erupted within her. She waved her hands frantically.

"Wait, stop! No I don't-" Too late she spoke as Fern thrusted his length inside her. "AAAHHHHHH!" She moaned in pain and pleasure, her virginity gone at seventeen. Fern was savoring every second of it.

"WOOOOO- so this is the pussy of a new Fairy Tail member huh?" He grabbed Lucy's big tits and slapped them as he thrusted harder and harder in her vagina. "But your tunnel's embracing my cock pretty happily, you know?"

_'Thi-this feels so good! I'm cumming every time it digs into me!' _thought Lucy. The sexual drug was clearly recalibrating Lucy's brain, and she was at her breaking point as well.

By now, Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage had fallen.

"I CAN'T RESIST ANYMORE! MY PUSSY FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! RAM YOUR COCK IN THERE HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!" Lucy had finally given in and now she knew what Erza was talking about. The pleasure was too good to pass up.

"I'll cum! You're making me cum even though I'm being raped! That turns me on so much!" Fern picked Lucy up and fucked her while he was standing. He began ramming his dick inside her forcefully, nearly hitting her g-spot.

Lucy's tits bounced up and down while she was getting pounded. She never knew that cocks were such great things. It was like she couldn't live without it anymore. "There is no women who could win against your cock! So fucking stiff and harrrddd-un! Fuck me harder! Please!" The blonde grabbed her penetrators head and started to make out with him, their tongues dancing in tune with each other. They sounded sloppy and very wet, already pleasing Fern.

"Here it is, bitch! I'm gonna pour it inside your womb!" He ejaculated inside her like he said, and brought out his cock with a 'plop'. Fern laid down on the ground and made Lucy go on top. Durk was getting impatient too by now.

"Hey Fern! You can't get all the fun with this slut! I need my precious time too. Point her ass towards me," Durk said and told Lucy to bring her ass up towards him.

"Ahhh, what's that? My ass? Does it feel good? If it feels good then sure." She had never heard of an ass fuck before but if they were insisting then it couldn't be that bad could it?

"Oh yeah, it'll feel good. With the way you're right now, you'll cum from me putting it in," Durk chuckled. His cock was pulsating with blood coursing through his veins, which bulged out. He aimed his manhood towards her asshole and thrusted in deeply.

"AAAHHHHAAHHH! IT FUCKING HURTS BUT I LOVE IT! JAM IT IN THERE HARDER WILL YA!?" This felt so great to her. Now she had TWO monster cocks inside her and it made her go into hysterical laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA."

"Lucy's asshole is the best! It's tight with a nice feeling!" Durk exclaimed. The blonde started to rub her tits in Fern's face and he started to ravage them with his mouth while still penetrating her vagina. "Lucy's constantly cumming isn't she? You won't ever return to your normal self!" Fern said as he thrusted harder.

"I don't wanna! This is the best! I don't want this to ever end! I want to be your sex slave! Fuck me 24/7! I'm a slut so who cares?" she exclaimed. Fern suddenly switched her from her tits being on his chest, to facing Durk. Fern put his cock in her asshole and Durk put his own in her pussy, resuming the intense session.

"Hey Erza! Come and join us!" Fern called out to her. Erza had been watching hungrily and wanted to fuck Lucy and the others so hard. She ran over to them and practically jumped on Lucy, who was still on top of Fern.

The two girls immediately started to make out, hungrily and lustfully. They groped each other's boobs and sucked on them. Durk in the mean time pulled out his cock from Lucy's pussy and shoved it in Erza's pussy. Fern also pulled out of Lucy's ass and put it in her pussy.

Erza circled Lucy's tits with her tongue and gave it a flick along with it, with Lucy doing the same. "Your tits taste so fucking good Lucy!" she exclaimed, already loving the fourway they were having. Lucy brought her hands to Erza's ass cheeks and gave them a hard spank, which led to her moaning louder.

Fern and Durk were reaching their climax. "I'm bout to cum, man!" "Yeah, same here!" That announcement was all the horny sluts getting pounded needed to hear.

"AMA-AMAZING! IF YOUR COCKS ARE THIS INCREDIBLE, THEN GETTING PREGNANT IS FUCKING FINE WITH ME! BLAST IT IN THERE!" Lucy screamed. She started to moan even louder and louder, practically ripping her own throat. Erza was in a similar state as well.

"BLAST THAT THICK SEMEN JUICE FROM YOUR COCKS! EJACULATE THAT JUICE INTO MY UTERUS! FUCK ME!" hollered Erza. Like Lucy, she wanted nothing more than her pussy to be stained by them. They squirted the cum that they had and gave the sluts a creampie worth remembering. The two finally relented and pulled out, utterly exhausted from that session. They felt like the two luckiest men on earth.

Lucy and Erza's mind were only thinking of each other now and how they were going to fuck, now that the two men were out of the count. They got off the men and started to roll on the floor, wildly making out with each other.

"Your pussy's so fucking good, Erza. Did I ever tell you how much I want to fuck you?" Erza only grinned wickedly and moaned in her ear.

Erza put Lucy on the bottom and got into a position similar to two scissors.

She began to rub her pussy on Lucy's and began to moan wildly and madly.

"AAAAHHHH" They squeaked simultaneously. Their perfect tits bounced up and down, left to right, adding to their desires.

Their hips grinded violently together and brought them to their climax and cummed as well. Erza stopped and breathed rapidly, as did Lucy. She brought got on top of Lucy and slowly kissed.

"Didn't I tell you...that it was so much better to give in?" The scarlet mage whispered in Lucy's ear. She got a tired but enthusiastic grin in response.

"Yeah...you were so right."

With that, the two got up and continued to get pounded by the other guildmembers for the rest of the day, feeling so horny just by thinking about it.

From afar, Jensim smirked at the display. He had gotten a good show, while at the same time, deducing that Lucy would make an excellent personal sex slave, along with Erza.

The Fairy Slaves.


End file.
